


Happy Birthday

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Robert's birthday- the first one they've had together as a real couple. And Aaron wants to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Aaron had been planning it for weeks. Robert had told him he didn't want a fuss; didn't really care about birthdays and would be more than happy to just ignore it. This was his first birthday with Aaron as an official couple though and Aaron wanted to make it special. He couldn't afford the gifts that he'd received when he was with Chrissie but he could do other things to make sure it was his best birthday ever. That started with waking him up. He watched as Robert slept; curled on his side with one arm under his head and the other slung over Aaron's middle. Aaron lay on his side and smiled at the sight of his relaxed, sleeping face. He reached out and ran a finger down his nose; making the man twitch slightly but not wake up. Aaron smirked and moved closer as he trailed his fingers across Roberts skin. The man moved slightly and Aaron smiled as he moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Robert mumbled in his sleep and brushed his cheek with his hand before falling silent again. Aaron huffed and sat up. He looked around and saw the new laces he'd brought for his trainers sitting on the nightstand. He grabbed one and straddled the man as he held it above Roberts face; letting it fall slowly onto him,  
"Robert?"  
Robert moved and groaned so Aaron did it again,  
"Waaake up."  
Robert brushed his face and tried to roll over only to he stopped by the weight on him,  
"Hmm...?"  
Aaron smirked and dropped the lace down again,  
"Come on..."  
He let it land on Roberts lips and jumped as Robert started and pushed it away,  
"What the hell?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Morning sunshine."  
Robert looked around then up at Aaron,  
"Aaron what the hell? It's six in the morning."  
Aaron dropped the lace onto the nightstand and rocked his hips slightly,  
"It's your birthday."  
Robert groaned and slung his arm over his face,  
"Go away."  
Aaron grinned and pulled his arm away; pinning them both to the bed as he leant in,  
"Moody cos you're old?"  
Robert frowned at him,  
"Moody cos I'm tired."  
"Cos you're old?"  
Robert tried to free himself and huffed when he couldn't. Aaron smiled down at him and started moving down; shifting down his body until he was straddling only Robert's lower legs; the blanket that was covering them now on the floor,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron looked up and met his eye as he pulled the man’s boxers down.  
"Aaron...?"  
"Shh."  
He scooted down more until he was between Roberts legs and took his cock in hand; stroking it slowly and winking at Robert before leaning down and taking it in his mouth. He ran his tongue up the underside then sucked the head into his mouth; using his hand to stroke Robert and massage his balls in the way he knew drove him crazy. Robert was pushing his hand through Aaron’s hair when he suddenly groaned as Aaron started sucking him harder; bobbing his head up and down to take as much of him as he could. He pulled free and met Robert’s eye as he flicked his tongue out and licked the drop of pre-cum as it formed.  
“Aaron…”  
Aaron smiled and started sucking him eagerly as Robert moaned and gripped the sheets,  
“Oh god Aaron I’m gonna….I’m gonna-“  
Robert arched his back and groaned as he came. Aaron drank it all down before pulling of and kneeling as he wiped his mouth. Robert smirked at him then jumped from the bed,  
"Gotta pee."  
He ran into the bathroom and Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Thanks for holding it in."  
Robert leant back to look through the door,  
"No problem."  
Aaron laughed and walked into the bathroom. He stopped and pressed a kiss to Roberts bare shoulder before grabbing the toothbrushes from the cup by the sink. He put some toothpaste on Roberts and handed it to him.  
"Hold on."  
Aaron smirked,  
"You drink a lake or something?"  
Robert grinned and shook himself before flushing the toilet and taking the toothbrush,  
"Something like that."  
Aaron smiled at his reflection as he brushed his own teeth before spitting it into the sink and kissing Roberts forehead,  
"When you're done, come downstairs. I have a present for you."  
Robert frowned,  
"You just gave me your present."  
Aaron frowned as toothpaste spit hit him,  
"Nice."  
"Sorry."  
Robert spat it into the sink and put the toothbrush away,  
"You already gave me a present."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"That wasn't a present it was a wakeup call."  
He slapped Roberts bare arse,  
"Get dressed. I'll make you breakfast."  
Robert grinned and kissed Aaron quickly before the man could leave.  
"Five minutes."  
Aaron headed downstairs with a grin as Robert went to the bedroom to change.

"What's this?"  
Aaron turned around and smiled at Robert, who walked over to him and put his arms around his middle; leaning over to kiss his cheek,  
"It's called breakfast smart guy."  
Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder,  
"You know traditionally you are meant to be nice to the birthday person on their birthday."  
Aaron frowned as he turned the hob off,  
"Since when have we ever been traditional?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"True...so answer the question."  
Aaron moved out of his grip to take the frying pan to the table,  
"Breakfast. All your favourites. Don't say I never do anything for you."  
Robert smiled at him and looked down at the table where Aaron had prepared scrambled eggs, bacon and a stack of pancakes.  
"You did all this when I was cooking?"  
Aaron shrugged as he put the pan in the sink and grabbed the pot of coffee,  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Nothing...thanks."  
Aaron walked over and kissed his shoulder,  
"Sit."  
Robert did as he was told and picked up a fork. Aaron squeezed his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen; returning moments later with several envelopes in his hand,  
"Here."  
Robert looked up and took them from Aaron's hand as he sat opposite him and picked up his own fork to start eating. Robert opened the cards one by one and put them up on the table. Aaron glanced at them and then back at Rob,  
"What? No money?"  
Robert smirked,  
"I'm 30 not 13."  
Aaron grinned and swallowed his mouthful,  
"Mines in the other room with your presents."  
Robert paused; fork halfway to his lips,  
"Presents? Plural? Aaron..."  
He put the fork down and Aaron raised his hand,  
"Don't even think of complaining okay? Just eat your breakfast."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I said don't make a fuss."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I know you did. And I chose to ignore that."  
He grinned at Robert and sipped his coffee. Robert looked at him and shook his head,  
"Alright. But if it's over the top-"  
"You'll smile and nod and say 'oh Aaron you're the best.' And I'll agree."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Hmmm, course I will."  
He smiled at Aaron and picked his fork up again.

"Finished?"  
Robert sat back in the chair and rubbed his stomach,  
"Don't think I ever need to eat again."  
Aaron stood up and cleared their plates,  
"Don't say that in front of Vic she's cooking you dinner tonight remember."  
Robert groaned,  
"Don't talk about dinner."  
Aaron laughed and kissed his head,  
"Come on. Presents."  
Robert picked up his coffee and followed Aaron into the living room. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the sight of their coffee table covered in presents of different sizes,  
"Fuck...me Aaron didn't wanna leave anything in the stores then no?"  
Aaron pulled him in and took his coffee before pushing him onto the sofa,  
"I don't even know where to start."  
"Start at the top."  
Robert picked up a present and unwrapped it,  
"That's actually not the best one but whatever."  
Robert rolled his eyes and grinned as he unwrapped the movie he wanted,  
"You got it!"  
"Course I did."  
He put the DVD down and started opening other gifts; soon surrounded by a mess of paper and several DVD's, three books, some new shirts and a new set of headphones to replace the ones he'd lost. He picked up a flat parcel and turned it over in his fingers,  
"Just be careful when you open that one yeah?"  
He looked at Aaron and started unwrapping the gift; pulling the paper away to reveal a comic book.  
"Aaron...how did you even...?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I have my ways. You like it?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Like it? I never in a million years thought I'd get a copy of this. How did you find it?"  
Aaron rubbed his neck,  
"Okay I admit I had some help with that one. Finn got me in touch with someone."  
Robert was looking down at the comic in his hands and shook his head,  
"Aaron this must have cost you a bomb."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"No more than I can afford."  
Robert ran his thumb over the plastic sleeve covering the book,  
"I just...I love it. I love you."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Good to hear."  
Robert looked at him and shook his head again,  
"You're incredible."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked down,  
"I know it's not designer gear or-"  
He was cut off as Robert leant over and kissed him,  
"This is the best birthday. Ever."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"It's not over yet."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron got up and walked over to the mantel where he picked up another envelope,  
"Here."  
Robert put his comic book down on the table and opened the card,  
"To my boyfriend...bit soppy for you."  
Aaron pushed his arm,  
"Open it dork."  
"Charming."  
He laughed as he opened the card and stopped when two tickets fell onto his lap,  
"What's-are you KIDDING?"  
Aaron grinned at Roberts reaction. He looked up at Aaron,  
"Comic con? Serious-oh my god I love you."  
He jumped to his feet and pulled Aaron into a kiss,  
"You like it then?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him again; kissing his lips then his cheeks and his head,  
"Jee-stop, Stop!"  
He pulled away and shook his head as he laughed,  
"You massive geek. God...you can take Finn to that by the way."  
Roberts face fell,  
"You don't wanna come with?"  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and Robert grinned,  
"Actually yeah good point."  
He looked at the tickets in his hand and then back at Aaron,  
"God I love you."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Guess I love you too."  
Robert grinned and dropped the tickets on the sofa before grabbing Aaron's shirt; he pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hard; immediately finding the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. He grabbed Aaron’s wrists and pinned his arms up above his head as he started kissing his neck; pushing his leg between Aaron’s and rocking his hips against his steadily hardening cock,  
“This part of your present as well?”  
Robert looked at him and smiled before leaning in and kissing him gently,  
“Well…I mean after the wakeup call I at least owe you something right?”  
Aaron smiled and nodded,  
“So then….stop asking questions.”  
He smiled again before kissing Aaron once more.

"We need to get dressed. I promised Diane we'd drop in for a pint over lunch."  
Robert looked over to him,  
"I don't wanna move. Ever."  
Aaron smiled and rolled onto his side,  
"Ever?"  
Robert shook his head and Aaron reached over to stroke his cheek,  
"This floor isn't exactly comfortable."  
Robert laughed,  
"Okay maybe move a little."  
Aaron grinned and leant in to kiss him,  
"Come on. Sooner we go the sooner we can come back and uh...use something other than the floor."  
Robert grinned kissed him quickly before sitting up,  
“Fine…I guess.”  
Aaron groaned as he climbed to his feet; Robert grinned up at him,  
“You call me old? Did you hear the noise you just made?”  
Aaron looked at him and raised his eyebrows,  
“You’d make that noise too if you were just ridden as hard as I was.”  
Robert laughed and lifted his hand,  
“Help.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“Yeah…I’m the old one.”  
“Shut up.”  
He pulled Robert to his feet and smiled before kissing him again.

Diane looked up when the door opened and smiled as Robert and Aaron walked in.   
“Happy Birthday love!”  
Robert smiled and leant over the bar so he could kiss Diane’s cheek,  
“You having a good day?”  
Robert grinned and put his hand on Aaron’s shoulder,  
“Yeah he’s been spoiling me rotten.”  
He slid his hand down Aaron’s back and let his rest on his bum. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him turn and he saw Chas looking at where his hand was,  
“Public place.”  
Robert lifted his hand and placed it back on Aaron’s shoulder,  
“Sorry.”  
Chas touched his back,  
“Happy Birthday.”  
“Thank you.”   
She walked around the bar as Robert’s attention was drawn back to Diane; pausing only to smile as Aaron pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Can I get you anything else?”  
Robert shook his head and drained his beer,  
“No thank you. I’m stuffed. It was amazing Vic, thank you.”  
Victoria smiled at him and started clearing the table as Aaron leant into Robert’s ear,  
“You fancy taking a trip upstairs?”  
Robert looked at him,  
“Here?”  
Aaron nodded and glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention. He moved his hand over Robert’s crotch and bit his lip before leaning in again,  
“I think we have time for…one more present before your birthday is over.”  
Robert glanced around again and Aaron smirked,  
“Follow my lead.”  
He stood up and headed to the door,  
“Just getting some fresh air guys.”  
The women nodded before going back to their conversation and Robert stood up,  
“Yeah me uh…”  
He realised they weren’t listening and followed Aaron out of the room and straight up the stairs to his old room.  
“Haven’t been in here in a while.”  
Aaron turned around and leant against the desk,  
“Remember all the times in here?”  
Robert walked over and gripped his hips,  
“I remember everything.”  
Aaron grinned,  
“You had a good birthday?”  
Robert nodded,  
“Great one. Thank you.”  
Aaron brushed their noses together and smiled,  
“Think you got one more round in you?”  
Robert lifted a hand to press against Aaron’s cheek,  
“Think I’m too…old?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“Guess I have a thing for older men.”  
Robert smirked and leant in; closing the gap between them and kissing him gently,  
“Think they’ll hear us?”  
Aaron shook his head,  
“No…”  
Robert looked at him for a moment then pushed him down on to the bed as he pulled his shirt off; smirking at how quickly Aaron stripped himself.  
“Wow.”  
“Shut up. Lose the jeans.”  
Robert stripped and climbed onto the bed where he started kissing Aaron again before looking over to the bedside table,  
“You still have a supply of stuff?”  
Aaron glanced over,  
“Uh…Don’t know.”  
Robert leaned over and opened the drawer; reaching inside and huffing in annoyance,  
“Seriously?”  
Robert looked at him for a moment,  
“Wanna just…here. I got an idea.”  
He resumed his position over Aaron and kissed him again before reaching between them and taking them both in hand; stroking them both and rocking his hips until they were panting in one another’s mouths,  
“Put…put it in. Put it in.”  
“No…no we haven’t got any stuff.”  
Aaron arched his back slightly and groaned,  
“Use spit. Whatever. Just please…oh god.”  
Robert stroked him quickly as he kissed him; bringing him closer to the edge before shifting down suddenly; pushing his legs up as he started licking and sucking at Aaron’s hole. Aaron grabbed a pillow and covered his face as he moaned. Robert carried on his assault before shoving two fingers into his mouth and wetting them then pushing them into Aaron’s willing body. He moved back up again to kiss him as his fingers worked him open quickly,  
“You sure? You sure?”  
Aaron nodded and Robert kissed him as he pulled his fingers free and pushed his cock in instead. Aaron’s eyes rolled back and his fingers dug into Robert’s back as the man thrust into him quickly,  
“Don’t stop….fuck don’t stop.”  
Robert shook his head as he pounded into the man; using kisses to cover moans until they were both panting heavily,  
“I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.”  
Robert pushed his face into Aarons neck and groaned as he came; pumping his load into Aaron as Aaron shot over their stomach’s. They collapsed against each other and chuckled.  
“Oh my god.”  
Robert rolled onto his back and grinned,  
“Best day ever.”  
Aaron looked over to him and laughed,  
“How long have we been?”  
Robert looked at his watch,  
“I have no idea…”   
He laughed and sat up,  
“We should…go home?”  
Aaron sat up slowly and grabbed his underwear to clean his stomach,  
“Yeah. Come on.”  
They dressed quickly, pausing to kiss each other then heading downstairs to re-join the group.

Aaron looked at Robert and smiled,  
“So honestly…you had a good birthday?”  
Robert nodded,  
“Yeah I did.”  
Aaron smiled and pressed their heads together,  
“Happy Birthday Rob.”  
Robert smiled and cupped his face before kissing him,  
“I love you.”  
Aaron moved so he could rest his head on Robert’s chest; wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes,  
“I love you too.”  
Robert smiled and closed his eyes on the happiest birthday he’d ever had.


End file.
